


of postcards, texting, and your favourite dumbass boys

by Accio_Wr4th



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: "harmless" postcards, Gen, Texting, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_Wr4th/pseuds/Accio_Wr4th
Summary: honestly idk what this is i just like the idea that ty writes to kit because livvy told him to and accidentally fucks everything upi might make this more than one chapter but who knows
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	of postcards, texting, and your favourite dumbass boys

**Author's Note:**

> for the texting bits, kit is normal and jaime is italics

* * *

_ (Insert scenic postcard here that says wish you were here) _

_ 4/28/13 _

_ Kit,  _

_ Magnus has brought Livvy and me your necklace, so I am writing to you to say thank you. We both appreciate it very much, hope you’re doing well, and you’ll write back. _

_ Yours, Tiberius Blackthorn. _

_ Ps. Livvy says you and I need to stop being stupid boys. Do you know what she meant? _

* * *

*

Omg omg omg

J A I M E

JAIMEEEEEE

J

A

I

M

E

_ What do you want Kit  _

You’ll never guess what happens

*happened

_ What _

H E W R O T E T O M E

_ Who? _

TY!!!!!!!!!!!

_ Adhdagjgsljfs omg what did he day give my details _

_ *say _

_ **me _

he was just thanking me for a necklace i gave him BUT STILL

_ Sorry what you gave him a necklace _

Yes

A month ago

Keep up 

_ Why am I just hearing about this _

_ Wait nvm idc this is really cute go on  _

Magnus was making something for him and he needed something physical for it so I gave him my mom’s necklace

No biggie

BUT HE SAID HE LIKED IT I'M DYING

_ Dude you’re so in love _

Kinda sad right

I haven’t seen him in 6 months and I left without saying goodbye

Lol I’m such a fucking idiot why would he care about me

_ Eh _

_ You’re not an idiot _

Aw thanks Jaime I didn’t know you cared

_ You’re a horny 15 year old idiot  _

Wow thanks 

_ Yw _

You’re not wrong though 

Jaime 

Jaime where did you go

Hellooooooo

Fine just leave me to suffer alone

All alone

A l o n e e e e 

K imma go make vines now bai 

_ * _

* * *

_ (Insert postcard of Devon) _

5/11/13

Ty,

Yw for the necklace, I’m glad you liked it. Idk what livvy’s on about, you and I together are like the smartest people Ik. Tell her I say hi. 

-Kit

Ps. I’m actually kinda really exited you wrote to me

* * *

(Insert postcard of dimmit tarn)

5/23/13

Kit,

I’m very glad you wrote back too, even though Livvy had to explain to me what the text abbreviations stood for. I know you said you wished you’d never met me, but I hope that your excitement over my letter means you’ll be my friend again. That’s all I ever wanted.

Yours, Tiberius Blackthorn.

Ps. I asked livvy again, and she just says that we’re extremely blind to the obvious. This was not helpful. 

* * *

*

Fuck

Fuckity fuck fuck

Jaime he says he just wants to be my friend 

Help what do I do 

_ Bro I’m bad at relationships don’t ask me _

_ I’ve literally never been in a relationship longer than 3 weeks _

_ Also sorry about ty that sucks _

_ maybe tell him you love him again?  _

Wow what great advice

_ Worked last time _

Do you think he’d find a way to punch me through a letter 

_ Wouldn’t put it past him he’s pretty smart _

_ Honestly you deserve it though  _

WHAT??!

E X C U S E M E

WHY WOULD I DESERVE TO BE PUNCHED AGAIN

it hURT 

_ well _

_ I mean _

_ You did say you wished you’d never met him _

Don’t remind me

_ And that he was selfish  _

THANK YOU JAIME THAT’LL BE ENOUGH 

_ Also you technically started the fight  _

Jamie.

_ Ok ok I’ll stop now _

Thank

_ I gtg now bye _

_ Good luck with your love life  _

Lmao what love life 

K bai

*

Ok but seriously Jaime what do I do

I can’t just ignore it he obviously expects me to write back 

But if I write back then he’ll think that I just want to be his friend too

And I don’t want to go through that again

_ Kit I’m in the middle of something _

_ just do whatever you want and stop texting me _

What could be more important than me

I’m a beast 

_ LMAOOO WHO TOLD YOU THAT _

a lady in town For Your Information 

_ Bro you don’t even like girls _

_ You like drinking and pining over ty _

Ok but the poINT STILL STANDS

_ mhm keep telling yourself that _

_ Maybe in a few years it’ll be half true _

Sometimes I think you like insulting me

_ Sometimes? _

Ok

All the time

_ Insulting you is fun _

_ You make it easy _

Way to kill my self esteem thanks 

_ You’re very welcome  _

  
*

* * *

(insert postcard)

_6/4/13_

_kit,_

_i couldn't help but notice that you haven't written back, and i'm sure you had your reasons. maybe you didn't get my letter, or maybe your response got lost in the mail. if that is the case, would you be opposed to us texting? my number is 310-788-9167 if you are interested. i hope you and your family are doing well._

_yours, Tiberius Blackthorn._

_ps. Livvy says that in the case you did get my letter and just didn't write back, you need to remember your promise to her. she says you'll know what she means._

* * *

_hey kit_

what

_did you write back yet_

no and i'm not going to

_what why i thought you liked him_

_you told me you didn't want to hurt him_

_like ever_

_what changed_

look

this'll be better for him in the long run

if we become friends again then i'll just fall for him again and we'll both get hurt again

also i have other reasons i can't talk about

_well i cant stop you but fair warning this is probably a bad idea_

_is your plan in the long run to get vine famous and then he'll see you on the internet_

...

maybe

except he doesn't use the internet

he didn't even know what uber was

_oh that's just sad_

_anyways i'm going on patrol now have fun with your sad life_

thanks

bye

* * *

(insert fire message thingie)

_tell livvy things have changed_


End file.
